Just Memories
by professionaldooropener
Summary: She loved him, but she barely knew him. Why was she wasting her life? implied SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the shiny penny in front of me. Wait… damn, that's gone too. SasuSaku**

Just Memories

Sakura sat on the park bench where he left her after whispering "Thank you," into her ear. 'Why?' she asked herself, 'why does my heart hurt so much?' Gripping the shirt fabric above her heart she mumbled aloud, "Why does it hurt so much?"

She gripped the fabric tighter, her knuckles turning white with the effort. "Why?" Tears filled her eyes, slowly trickling down like rain on glass.

Hanging her head, she put her hands on her lap, "I don't want to cry over him anymore. Sasuke-kun, why don't you leave me alone?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

She loved him, she didn't even know why. She didn't really know him; she loved a face, not what was under it. He never talked to her unless he had to, and that was mostly to say that she was annoying.

Those words no longer meant anything to her. When he said them, her heart felt like it was ripped from her chest, but now, they were words, just words. Tears filled her eyes, but they wouldn't fall, she was done crying for him.

Why had the spent so much of their time trying to retrieve a boy they hardly knew? Sure the had been Team 7 a little over a year, but what did they know about him?

His clan was massacred, and he was an Avenger. That was all they knew. That was all he had let them see. So why? Why had she wasted her life on him, why had she cried over him, rejected all other chances at happiness? Why did she keep loving him? He was gone.

She turned the picture on her nightstand face down, Team 7 at their happiest. Were they ever really happy? She though so, but now, she wasn't so sure.

He had always advanced far faster then the other two on his team. Maybe it was because he had the will to kill, while she and the other he could hardly bare the finality killing offered. Could she truly love an Avenger? She didn't think so.

She wanted him to be cold, she didn't want him to ever lose the mysterious quality. She wanted him to open up to her, to tell her all his secrets.

Why was she so contradictory? Why? She had an answer, she wanted the perfect one. The one who always knew what you wanted, but where's the fun in that? Where is the challenge to make it work. The imperfections, aren't they also endearing, if you love that person as much as you claim to?

So why did she try to make him perfect, to make herself perfect for him? She didn't know.

What she did know is that she had genuinely wanted to know him better, but he blew her off. Every time she asked him a simple question, he would respond with that single syllable. "Hn."

She couldn't stand it when anyone said that. If she ever heard the monosyllable she was likely to smash her fist onto their head and remind them, kindly to never say that in her presence again. They thought it was because it reminded her of him. She didn't think so. It was just rude to give someone that reply. Wasn't it?

No… she was over reacting. It did remind her of him, some days… that seemed like the only thing he ever said to her. It was a precious memory of him. One she wanted to keep close to her heart.

A precious memory of her Sasuke-kun.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"No more, Sasuke-kun." Sakura stood from the bench. "The past is past; lingering on it anymore won't change anything." Walking away she ventured one last look over the shoulder.

Sure enough, he was sitting there, not looking at her, but straight ahead. Smiling weakly Sakura turned and kept on walking.

The memory of Sasuke caught what she said, "I'm not a child anymore, goodbye, Sasuke-kun." He smirked as she walked away into the distance. He began to fade; her memories were only that now.

_Just memories._

_End_

**It's over. I'll leave you with this so you can maybe be sad over the ending. Read and Review PLEASE! I really want reviews they keep me going, their a starving writers food TT-TT so feed me!**


End file.
